La navidad de bryan
by Hio Ivanov
Summary: como pasa la navidad bryan al lado de sus dos mas grandes amores..


Hola que tal volví con un regalo de navidad... si espero les guste realmente, aunque dudo de que sea muy bueno..pero como siempre mejor los dejo a su criterio nn

**Titulo: **La Navidad De Bryan

**Advertencias: **shonen-ai y se puede decir mpreg

**Aclaraciones: **en este fic no existe el equipo bega, nunca existió y creo que nunca existirá, así que cuando mencione beybluchadores descarten a...Mystel, Brooklyn, Garland, crusher y ming-ming...quizás los utilice pero de otra manera xD

**Dedicado: **_a toda mi cyber Familia...en especial a mi esposo y dos hijas n.n (Jim, Takaita, Krystal), y a todos aquellos que me han leido muchas gracias_

**Abc**- dialogo

Abc- narración de bryan

* * *

ΘҗΘ Navidad ΘҗΘ Navidad ΘҗΘ Navidad ΘҗΘ Navidad ΘҗΘ Navidad ΘҗΘ

Varias lucen inundaban mi alrededor, la nieve por todos lados (aunque eso no es novedad), niños corriendo alrededor como animales locos, y esas entupidas cancioncillas pegajosas, sin contar al montón de gente corriendo de un lado a otro por ser 24 casi 25 de diciembre, y se preguntaran que hace el gran Bryan Kuznetzov entre esta multitud?..pues les contestare porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer, acompaño a mi amado pelirrojo de compras para los regalos de navidad, ya tenemos todo lo que el quiere regalar a sus amigos ya saben a kai y el equipo de mocosos que los acompaña, bueno aunque el neko me cai bien, ok volviendo al pensamiento principal, nos dirigimos a la juguetería del centro comercial, porque? bueno porque ahí dejamos al pequeño mounstro al que llamo hijo (si leyeron bien... que? ), si por mas increíble que parezca tengo un hijo, y no, no es adoptado, mucho menos mió y de un mujer, o de yuriy y otra… el pequeño es mió y de yuriy, se preguntaran como?(maldito preguntones, son muy curiosos), pues realmente no tengo tiempo para todo eso, no se que tantas cosas tecnológicas que son para no se que, en todo caso, es que se creo un sustancia que se la toman los hombres y esta hace el cuerpo de un hombre apropiado para parir, no se si me entendieron y realmente no importa ya que yo..….

**-Bryan deja de una vez de pensar, y ponme atención quiere?...ya te he dicho que te hara daño si esfuerzas de mas tu cerebro jajaja-** esta bien mi amado pelirrojo a hablado, ademas de burlado y como no obedecerlo? si es lo único que puedo hacer, digo es lo único que realmente me importa a y mi hijo también por supuesto. Además que demonios hacemos aquí se supone que tenemos una mansión, por lo tanto tenemos dinero, que demonios hacemos comprando nosotros las cosas si podemos pagar por que otro venga a hacer esto. Digo no creo que sea tan especial el que nosotros tengamos que hacerlo.

**-Yuriy que hacemos aquí, si podemos decirle a alguien que venga por las cosas, así nos quitaríamos esto de enzima, - **bueno creo que no debí haber dicho eso ya me mi tierno lobo parece ser que se a molestado, o esa mirada fría que tiene hacia mi tal vez significa amor uuU

**-porque queria Bryan, y porque no mejor te adelantas a buscar a nuestro hijo, en ves de estarte quejándote aquí, yo iré a buscar algo, y luego los acompaño halcon.- **

**-Esta bien, dejame al diablillo a mi – **y tal como lo ordeno, lo cumplí, me dirigí a la sección de juguetes donde de seguro debería estar mi hijo, y efectivamente ahí estaba, pero o dios creo que no debíamos haberlo dejado solo, este lugar parece que paso un terremoto, pelotas regadas por todos lados, carros, peluches, cajas, hasta canicas tiradas en el suelo, sin contar los estados de shock de las empleadas.. eso solo podía significar algo??, EL ya habia estado ahí y definitivamente lo encontraría. No he avanzado ni 5 pasos cuando se me a acercado mi pequeño hijo

**-Bryan...donde esta mi papi? - **me cuestiono el infante, que para tener solo 6 años habla como todo un adulto a y ni se asombren de que me llame por mi nombre así siempre a sido, desde que empezó hablar nunca me ha llamado papa o padre, solo cuando de veras quiere algo que Yura no le haya dado, y si, es justo lo que estan pensando me trata como a cualquiera, según el porque no tengo "ese don" para ser padre, además le facina poner esa mirada también fría como yura, aunque ahora que lo pienso se parece mucho en carácter a el.

**-Brooklyn no crees que me deberías empezar a tratarme con mas respeto, o por lo menos llamarme padre, papa o algo que se le parezca-** bueno que les puedo decir estaba algo molesto de que no me llame papa o algo así, a si?, antes que se me vaya a olvidar,dejen les describo a brooklyn, bueno el es un pequeño mounstro que me hace la vida imposible y a cualquiera que no sea yura, tiene los ojos aguamarina, casi como si fuera una combinación de verde con azul, y un cabello naranja que a veces con la luz parece rojo, ya les dije que es un mounstro?? Creo que si, Bueno pues que le puedo hacer aun así es mi hijo y lo tengo que soportar y..

-**Bryan mi papi ya llego, y esta pagando mis regalos, que acaso no te puede mover o que? **-

**-Claro brooklyn- **le contesto con un tic en el ojo, es que como a yura si le puede decir papa y a mi no esto es el colmo, camino junto con el hacia donde estan las cosas que quiere, y veo lo normal en un niño de 6 años, carros a control remoto, refacciones de beyblade, balones, figuras de acción, algunas armas de juguete, una que otra cosas para hacer travesuras, dos peluches un de un lobo y otro de un halcón, muy parecidos a nuestras bestias bit…un momento esos son peluches de nuestras bestias bit..

-**que…que …que diablos es eso???**- pregunto, me vale que la gente se me quede viendo como un raro, como si no supiera que son los peluches pero... pero a quien diablos se les ocurre poner al imponente Falborg y a Wolfborg de esa manera, digo tan …suaves?..lindos? tiernos? Demonios esos no son el majestuoso halcón y lobo que en verdad son.

-**eso bryan se llaman peluches, por si acaso no sabias **- me dijo incrédulamente al ser que llamo hijo, y yura me mira con cara de vergüenza, a lo que preferí quedarme callado ya luego hablaría de eso con yura…

ΘҗΘ Navidad ΘҗΘ Navidad ΘҗΘ Navidad ΘҗΘ Navidad ΘҗΘ Navidad ΘҗΘ

Nos dirigimos hacia el carro, les diré que después de la vergüenza cuando pagábamos las cosas, no fue todo, brooklyn me pidió de favor que le ayudara a cargar las cosa, y el pequeño demonio me dio los peluchiyos esos, y de manera que todo mundo los viera, por lo menos no me encontré al fastidioso de hiwatari…al fin entramos al coche y nos dirigíamos felices si se puede decir a la casa pero no, no podía ser algo normal y sencillo el ir a comprar algo, faltaba una cereza en el pastel para terminar con mi paciencia, hasta el hablo…

-**Papi me compran un perrito**- dijo mirando a yura con ojos de cachorro en lluvia, pero para mi sorpresa la respuesta de yura me sorprendió mas que nunca.

-**no**- ok creo que eso ni el se lo esperaba, ya que lo he visto en su rostro, sus ojitos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas, pero haciendo como que querían salir, mm creo que tratare de que mi hijo estudie teatro, le fuera bien de actor.

-**papa, me compras un perrito**- y frene el carro de un solo golpe.

**-bryan acaso quieres matarnos- **creo que no fue bueno hacer eso, y no me importa realmente que me estén pitando los demás carros, esto es una emergencia nacional, esperen..es una mundial porque mi hijo me dijo papa, ya se que solo para convencerme, pero que creen lo a hecho.

-**esta bien tendrás ese perro**- y como si de una carrera se tratara, arranque hacia la tienda de mascotas mas caras de Rusia, ya ahí brooklyn bajo corriendo hacia los animales a decidirse por uno…

**-estas loco, brooklyn no tiene el cuidado para los animales, que quieres que pase lo de la ultima vez con ese gato que tenia…que después de una semana lo abandono y se lo regalamos a rei?? O la vez del hámster, el halcón, la tortuga,..y le puedo seguir eh, mira que la ultima serpiente espanto casi de muerte a takao.- **me decia algo molesto, por no decir muy enojado pelirrojo

**-O vamos al niño no le hará daño, y si eligen un animal que esta vez si mate a tyson??..Creo que a kai eso lo haría muy feliz?-** por la cara que puso yura después de eso puedo imaginar que esta en desacuerdos, es que, no es mi culpa que sea tan buen amigo de ese glotón como le dice kai, ahora que lo pienso es en lo único que kai y yo coincidimos, el lo detesta creo que porque nunca le a podido ganar y yo, bueno porque antes pasaban mucho tiempo con mi amado lobo y eso no lo podía permitir yo. Mira que por un momento pensé que me lo quitaría... menos mal que yura se quedo conmigo jajaja.

-** mhp** **parece como que te preocuparas mucho por el bryan?? No me digas que mantienes un amor oculto con kai, para irle a decir a rei que alguien le esta robando a su marido, y de paso yo me iría con tyson aunque este con max, a ver dime, dime? **– eso sonó algo...no se...ni como llamar el modo que digo tamaña estupidez, quiero decir, quien en su sano juicio pensarían que kai y yo mantenemos un amor oculto es algo raro, además de que de ser así, que obvio no es no tengo pésimos gustos, el neko me mataría, además Jamás de los jamases dejaría que yura se apartara de mi lado, si se escucha muy posesivo pero es la verdad no me gusta lo que es mío.

-**Papas, dejen de discutir por sus amantes, miren quiero este** - volteo a ver que interrumpe mi momento de desquiciado dentro de mi mente, solo para voltear a ver a mi pequeños mounstro, digo hijo, que por cierto ya ni sabe lo que dice, mira que a veces me sorprendo de lo que dice, bueno volviendo a lo del animal en sus brazos trae cargando un cachorrito que parase lobo..si no mal recuerdo el nombre de esa raza es jaski o malamutes, bueno el caso es que parece un lobo, blanco con negro y de ojos azul intenso.

-**Ya vamonos bryan, brooklyn ya tiene el perro ese, **- no se si yuriy tenga un problema de infancia con los perros, o este muy molesto por la discusión de hace un momento pues parece no quererlo y mucho menos verlo, y me sorprende ya que hasta parece un lobo así como wolforg, pero bueno a veces mi pelirrojo tiene ideas tan extrañas.

-**lo llamare wof** – y dado el raro nombre al perro partimos a casa, he de decir que al parecer el camino parecía tranquilo y normal, sin decir demasiado silencioso, yura mirando afuera del carro mientras oía música, Hasta se me hacia muy raro que en la parte trasera donde venia brooklyn estuviera casi en total silencio ya que jugaba con wof? Vaya nombre parece como si uno ladrara pero bueno no se le puede pedir mas.

ΘҗΘ Navidad ΘҗΘ Navidad ΘҗΘ Navidad ΘҗΘ Navidad ΘҗΘ Navidad ΘҗΘ

Llegamos a la casa y bajamos todo fue algo realmente rutinario nada nuevo o que les sorprenda, lo unico diferente fue empezar arreglar la mesa, o mas bien que yura lo hiciera para la cena de noche buena. Realmente todo fue tranquilo, brooklyn no para de hablar y darle comida al perro, yura como siempre le llamaba la atención y este se calmaba y yo? Simplemente observaba lo que hacia, después de un ligero brindis y el postre de brooklyn ya eran pasadas de las 10:00 pm... ayude a yura con a recoger las cosas y al finalizar, decidimos ir a nuestra habitación.

-**bueno brooklyn es hora que vayas a la cama **– y ante lo dicho veo a mi hijo hacer un puchero.

-**nooo por favor un ratito mas siii?...además yo quería dormir hoy con ustedes **- no…no pongas eso ojitos, no, debo tener fuerza de voluntad, ok no, no puedo tendré que decirle que sssss…

-**no Brooklyn mañana en navidad, además eres un niño todavía y tienes que dormir, si no, no tendrás juguetes mañana... y por mas que quisieramos hoy no puedes dormir con nosotros**- gracias, que bueno que yura me a ayudado si no tendría que haberle dicho que si y soportarlo jajajaja

-**No es cierto ya no soy tan pequeño, además ustedes solo ponen excusas para quedarse solo y hacer sus cochinadas**- aaa mira que chico mas listo tenesmos jajaja, aunque no seria mala idea hace dos días que no hay acción por tantas vueltas navideñas, creo que no estará mal seducir a yura jeje

-**Broo mejor obedéceme y no digas nada que gracias a esas cochinada que dices existes ¬¬"-** de mis años como pareja y también los de amigo y compañero de yuriy he aprendido a no replicarle cuando hace esa mirada, o peor aun retarlo mas, al parecer por lo que veo mi hijo también, ya que este sin chistar se a parchado a su cuarto.

-**bueno amor que te parece si nosotros jugamos un ratito**- mientras abrazo a mi lobo repagándolo con mi cuerpo

**-No**- Que oí mal?? Dijo no?

-**Pero, pero porque??- **

**-Tu sabes que hay que acomodar los regalos en el árbol-**

**-Pero ese mocoso ya sabe que son porque no mejor solo dárselos mañana-**

**-porque no tendría caso bryan, y el mocoso ese también es tu hijo ¬¬"- **y como ya dije a esa mirada yo no le digo que no,bajamos y acomodamos todo en sus lugares, los peluches, los demás juguetes, hasta al perrillo ese con un gran moño, aparte de los regalos que repartiríamos mañana, terminamos y al subir decidido a retomar mi propuesta de cómo le llamaba mi hijo "cochinadas" lamentablemente yura decidió dormir y yo solo no podía u.uU (xD)

ΘҗΘ Navidad ΘҗΘ Navidad ΘҗΘ Navidad ΘҗΘ Navidad ΘҗΘ Navidad ΘҗΘ

A la mañana siguiente como los demás años brooklyn nos fue a despertar con un clásico Feliz Navidad, yura y yo fuimos con el a abrir los regalos donde el abrió los suyos y nosotros nos intercambiamos regalos, quiero decirles que la esclava (pulsera) que me regalo yuriy esta muy bonita, pero lo mejor de todo fue ver la cara de yura cuando vio que su regalos era un relicario en forma de corazón de cristal donde adentro traía mi foto y la de brooklyn y claro un grabado que decia... Yu x Bry + Bro 4ever

A lo que mi pelirrojo solo me beso, mientras brooklyn fue con nosotros y nos dio un abrazo y un beso y dándonos gracias por tenerlo a el con nosotros.

Y todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que tocaron la puerta, y yendo a ver quien era nos dimos la gata sorpresa de ver a todos los beybluchadores que conocimos, amigos de trabajos y nuestros inseparables amigos, caso uno con sus respectivas familias nn...definitivamente no seria como las otras navidades, seria un mas escandalosa y desmadrosa...pero seria una llena de amor y cariño y mas teniendo a mi lado a mi esposo e hijo...

Fin

* * *

Espero les haya sido de su agrado, aunque les dire que no me quedo como yo huviera querido pero bueno, espero sus comentarios

"una navidad no es solo dar regalos, es donde pasas una hermosa velada al lado de quienes amas o quienes te aman"

DISFRUTEN SU NAVIDAD


End file.
